Chocolate Milkshake
by qunnyv19
Summary: Di sebuah pagi; café; dan waiter yang jahil. /"Apa yang kaulakukan?" "Tidak ada." "Lalu, kenapa kau berada di sini?" "Saya tidak ada kerjaan lagi, Miss." "Kalau begitu, belilah cokelat bubuk dan buatkan chocolate milkshake kepadaku hari ini juga."/ For: Laura. RnR? ;)


**CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE**

Di sebuah pagi; café; dan_ waiter_ yang jahil. /"Apa yang kaulakukan?" "Tidak ada." "Lalu, kenapa kau berada di sini?" "Saya tidak ada kerjaan lagi, _Miss_." "Kalau begitu, belilah cokelat bubuk dan buatkan _chocolate milkshake_ kepadaku hari ini juga."/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**C**hocolate **M**ilkshake by _qunnyv19  
**created: 29.06.2013  
**__**published: 29.06.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**D**raco **M**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **K**+  
**G**enre: **G**eneral

**WARNING: AU, Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_For: Laura. Hope you like it! :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Segar. Dingin. Dan yang paling penting, manis.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hermione menyukai makanan dan minuman yang manis-manis. Atau istilah lainnya yang biasa disebut dengan _dessert_.

Gadis berambut mengembang itu menatap café yang berada di hadapannya. Café yang khusus menjual menu-menu _dessert_.

Hermione menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyebrang ke arah café tersebut.

Pagi itu, jalan raya di London memang belum begitu ramai. Pohon-pohon di sekitar trotoar meliuk-liuk dengan pelan, mengikuti arah angin yang meniup mereka. Beberapa orang terlihat berjalan dengan cepat, tanda terburu-buru, mungkin mau ke kantor—mengingat sekarang hari Rabu; bukan akhir pekan.

Tanpa disadari Hermione, dia sudah sampai di depan café tersebut.

Pintu yang menjadi tempat keluar masuk café itu terbuat dari kaca yang tembus pandang, memerlihatkan keadaan café yang berada di dalam. Café itu tak terlalu luas—setidaknya begitulah pandangan Hermione jika ia melihat dari luar.

Tapi dia belum melihat ke dalam, jadi dia masuk saja. Terdengar bunyi 'ting!' pelan ketika dia masuk.

Hermione memerhatikan café itu. Ternyata penampilan luar berbeda dengan penampilan dalamnya. Di luar café ini terlihat mungil, padahal di dalamnya luas sekali. Sofa dan meja yang terletak beraturan dan rapi. Dinding-dinding café itu berwarna _soft _dan terlihat nyaman sekali. Terdapat juga rak buku di ujung ruangan. Ah, Hermione hanya dapat menyesal karena tidak menemukan café ini dari dulu.

Hermione memilih salah satu tempat duduk di luar jendela, dan mulai membuka daftar menu yang berada di hadapannya. Belum sempat membaca satu kalimat, _handphone_nya sudah berbunyi. Hermione menggerutu sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Hermione? Kau di mana? Bukankah sudah kubilang hari ini kita akan ada _meeting _pukul sembilan nanti?"_

Hermione mengenali suara cerewet ini. Lavender Brown—salah satu rekan kerjanya di kantor. Bawel, tapi terkadang baik dan suka menolongnya. Hermione melirik ke arlojinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyahut.

"Lavender, sekarang baru pukul tujuh pagi."

"_Seharusnya kau ingat kemarin malam aku sudah memintamu untuk datang lebih awal. Aku mau meminta bantuanmu. Kau tahu, 'kan, _manager_ cerewet itu suka menyuruhku ini itu padahal aku juga masih banyak urusan, lagipula aku_—_"_

Klik.

Hermione mematikan telepon dan menaruh ponselnya di tas. _Seharusnya Lavender ingat kemarin malam dia sudah bilang bahwa dia tidak bisa membantu karena dia ada pekerjaan kantor yang harus ia selesaikan di rumah, sehingga akan bangun lebih telat._

Tapi nyatanya sekarang dia duduk dengan santai di sebuah café. Ah, mungkin nanti dia harus minta maaf kepada perempuan itu.

Hermione akhirnya memfokuskan sepasang matanya untuk meneliti menu yang ada di hadapannya satu persatu. Tunggu, Hermione belum lapar, dia sekarang ingin minum yang segar-segar, dan manis …

"Selamat pagi, _Miss_. Selamat datang di Desserts Café. Silakan dipesan."

Hermione mengangguk tanpa memerhatikan wajah si _waiter_ dan melanjutkan meneliti menu menggunakan sepasang matanya.

"_Chocolate Milkshake_, satu."

"Baik, _Miss_. Silakan tunggu sebentar."

Hermione mengangguk lagi. Dia mengetuk meja yang berada di hadapannya menggunakan jari-jarinya. Sebenarnya dia paling malas dan tidak nyaman kalau disuruh menunggu. Maka, Hermione mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk menuju rak buku yang tadi dilihatnya.

Dia meninggalkan tasnya di tempat duduknya—karena dia merasa aman, mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang masuk ke sini.

Rak buku itu tidak besar dan tidak kecil. Sederhana, berbahan kayu dan berukirkan motif yang Hermione rasa kalau motif itu rumit.

Hermione mulai mencari buku yang mau dia baca perlahan-lahan. Tidak terlalu banyak jenis, mengingat yang berada di rak ini kebanyakan buku tentang masakan, resep masak, dan lain sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan dunia kuliner.

Hermione mengira di sini ada buku setebal lima ratus halaman atau lebih yang bisa dia baca sampai jam delapan lewat tiga puluh nanti—dan dia langsung berangkat ke kantor.

Merasa tidak ada yang menarik, Hermione kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tangan kosong. Tepat sekali, si _waiter_ juga datang dengan sebuah nampan dan _vanilla milkshake_ di atasnya.

Hermione memelototi _waiter _tersebut.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku memesan _chocolate milkshake_, Mr—" Hermione melirik _tag name_ _waiter_ tersebut sekilas, "—Malfoy?"

Yang disebut sebagai Mr. Malfoy mengangguk pelan, lalu menggaruk-garuk rambut pirang-platina miliknya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang nampan.

"Maaf, _Miss_. Kami kehabisan cokelat bubuk hari ini, jadi kami menggantinya dengan—"

"Mr. Malfoy, sekarang masih pagi dan tidak mungkin kehabisan, dan bahkan aku yakin kalau sepasang mataku masih jernih—yang datang ke sini baru aku," ujar Hermione jengkel, menatap si _waiter_ dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sekali lagi maaf, _Miss_. Kami lupa untuk membeli persediaan cokelat bubuk hari ini—"

"Oh, begitu, ya? Lantas apakah aku memberitahukan kau kalau tidak ada _chocolate milkshake_ maka aku akan memesan _vanilla milkshake_? Tidak, 'kan?" Sifat protes dari Hermione sudah mulai muncul. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia amat jengkel dengan _waiter_ yang satu ini. _Well_, padahal Hermione tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan si _waiter_ dengan kulit pucat itu.

"Maaf, _Miss_. Baiklah, kami akan mengganti pesanan Anda. Apa yang ingin Anda pesan?" tanya Malfoy dengan nada datar. Dia berusaha untuk tidak membentak pembeli pertama yang baru saja masuk hari ini.

"_Chocolate milkshake_."

"Cokelat bubuknya habis, _Miss_."

"Kalau begitu, belilah sekarang! Aku menginginkan minuman itu, s-e-k-a-r-a-n-g."

Malfoy menghela napas pelan.

"Karyawan yang datang baru saya, _Miss_."

Izinkan Hermione untuk terkejut sekarang.

"Apa?"

"Saya yang paling pertama datang ke sini, dan sayalah yang membuat _vanilla milkshake _ini untuk Anda. Tapi jika Anda tidak menginginkannya, ya sudah, saya bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain. Karyawan yang lain belum datang, karena biasanya café buka pukul delapan pagi. Dan sebenarnya, saya belum memasang tanda _open_ di pintu kaca itu, _Miss_."

Hermione menatap prihatin pada pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Hermione mulai mengambil _vanilla milkshake_ yang berada di nampan tersebut. "Terima kasih sudah mau membuatkannya untukku."

"Sama-sama."

"Tunggu, Mr. Malfoy," panggil Hermione ketika dilihatnya pria tersebut sudah membalikkan badannya. Malfoy yang dipanggil menoleh, menampilkan seringaian yang tercetak di wajahnya yang lumayan tampan. "Kenapa, _Miss_? Ketagihan dengan _vanilla milkhake_ saya?"

"Bukan begitu, Mr. Malfoy," ujar Hermione sebal. "Kalau baru kau yang datang ke sini, kenapa kau tidak memasang tanda _closed_ di pintu itu?"

"Saya lupa."

Hermione memutar bola matanya dan menyilakan _waiter_ tersebut pergi. Tetapi Malfoy itu tidak mau pergi. Dia meletakkan nampannya di meja yang lain, lalu menunggui Hermione di sebelahnya.

Hermione tersedak.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Saya tidak ada kerjaan lagi, _Miss_."

"Kalau begitu, belilah cokelat bubuk dan buatkan _chocolate milkshake_ kepadaku hari ini juga."

"Siapa yang akan menjaga café ini, _Miss_?"

Hermione bungkam dan menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_nya dengan tidak tenang. Dia risih jika ditatap seseorang dengan seperti itu, apalagi dengan seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau datang cepat sekali, kalau begitu?"

"Saya bosan di rumah."

Hermione memutar bola matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya ponsel Hermione berdering cukup kencang di café tersebut. Hermione buru-buru membuka resleting tasnya dan menatap layar ponselnya.

Lavender Brown.

Hermione segera mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di tasnya lagi.

"Pacarmu, _Miss_?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan ketus begitu, _Miss_. Nanti tidak saya belikan cokelat bubuknya, lho."

Hermione menggerutu.

"Aku bisa membelinya di tempat lain."

"Jika saya yang buat, mungkin lebih _special_."

"Apa?"

"Nah, bagaimana rasa _vanilla milkshake itu_?"

"Lumayan."

Malfoy menyeringai di sebelahnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Hermione. Membungkuk sedikit layaknya bangsawan, dia berkata, "Draco Malfoy. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Hermione membalas tangan pucat itu. "Hermione Granger."

"Tidak menambahkan 'senang bertemu denganmu'?"

"Aku biasa saja ketika bertemu denganmu."

"Galak sekali, _Miss_."

…

Hening lagi. Hermione menatap gelas cantik yang berada di hadapannya. Isi dari minuman tersebut sudah habis, dan Hermione akan beranjak dari café itu sekarang juga.

Hermione mengambil dompet dari tasnya, lalu segera menyerahkan bayaran kepada _waiter_ tersebut. Menutup kembali tasnya, Hermione mengucapkan permisi sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"_Miss_."

"Apalagi? Aku harus segera ke kantor kalau tidak mau terlambat. Hari ini akan ada _boss _baru yang akan memimpin perusahaanku, aku bisa digertak jika belum apa-apa sudah terlambat—"

Tiba-tiba Draco Malfoy mendekatkan dirinya kepada tubuh Hermione. Hermione melotot. Hermione berusaha menghindar tapi Draco menahannya.

"Tahu tidak _Miss_, kalau kau baru saja ditipu olehku? Persediaan cokelat bubuk paling banyak di antara bahan yang lain."

Hermione melotot lebih lebar lagi.

"Ayo, ikut aku ke dapur. Kita membuat _chocolate milkshake _bersama-sama."

"He—hei! Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau menyuruh-nyuruh aku—lagipula 'kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan ada _meeting_ penting hari ini mengenai _boss _baru—"

"_Miss_," Draco menatap Hermione sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "aku _boss _barunya."

"Apa?"

"Aku pemilik café ini, sebenarnya."

"APA?"

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: /nyengir/**

**Oke, pertama, maaf kalau judul nggak nyambung sama isinya. Kedua, lagi-lagi ini fic singkat 1k+ words, lagi demen bikin yang beginian =_=. Ketiga, maaf kalau isinya tiba-tiba aneh :'3 keempat, saya nggaktahu mau menempatkan genre fic ini di mana :'3 ada yang punya saran?XD**

**Terinspirasi dari fic saya sendiri yang berjudul **_Vanilla Milkshake_ **/ditendang karena promosi. Well, ada yang mau menyumbangkan polling di profile saya?**

**Review? :D**


End file.
